Fragilidad humana
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Después de sentir la vibración de la explosión de energía que debió haber acabado con la vida de su madre, Marron dejó de correr. Aún en un ligero trance, vagó por medio del desastre de la ciudad. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo apoyada en el auto, solamente que decidió levantarse e ir a buscar el cuerpo de sus padres.
**_Fragilidad humana_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de sentir la vibración de la explosión de energía que debió haber acabado con la vida de su madre, Marron dejó de correr. Aún en un ligero trance, vagó por medio del desastre de la ciudad. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre que ya estaba seca, su cara así como su cabello rubio mostraba manchas debido a que había pasado las manos sucias por ellas.

Mientras caminaba, podía rememorar las horribles cosas que acababan de pasar: El transito, nos demoraremos, sería más fácil si voláramos, tengo mucho miedo, las explosiones, sus padres saliendo del auto para ver que pasaba, ¡Es numero Diecisiete! , su padre sacándola sin tacto alguno del auto para salvarle la vida, su tío Diecisiete actuando como maniaco intentando llevarse a su madre, su padre tratando de lograr que la androide recapacitara, su tío señalando a su padre, un rayo de energía directo en el corazón de su progenitor, ella y su madre corriendo hacia él dándose cuenta lo tarde que es, su vestido y manos cubiertas de la sangre de su padre, su madre atacando a su tío, él amenazando con matarla, Diecisiete señalando a su única sobrina para lanzarle un rayo de energía y matarla así como hizo con su cuñado, su madre gritándole que se fuera, ella negándose, ella corriendo, el impacto de los rayos de energía, ella viendo como su tío salía volando… Y más nada; no se atrevía a acercarse a donde estaban los cuerpos de sus padres.

Marron se apoyó en un auto abandonado y se dejó caer en el suelo llorando. Había perdido a sus padres, sí, podrían revivirlos después con las esferas del dragón, pero eso no evitaba que ella rememorara cada vez la escena en que el rayo rojo atravesaba el corazón de su padre. Nada evitaba la tristeza que poseía y el miedo que la invadía ¿Y si su tío volvía para terminar el trabajo de matar a toda su familia? Ella moriría. No es que no hubiese muerto ya, una vez escuchó que ella había muerto junto con sus padres y casi todos los guerreros Z cuando tenía tres años y no habían tardado en revivirlos, pero eso era algo que ella tenía la fortuna de no recordar. Otra pregunta era ¿Por qué su tío de repente actuaba de esa forma? ¿Qué cambió en él? ¿Dónde estaba ese hombre idéntico físicamente a su madre que solía jugar con ella y llevarla de paseo? ¿Dónde estaba ese hombre que amaba el bosque y a su familia? ¿Qué hizo con ellos? ¿Los mató acaso? Marron esperó que no fuera así.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo apoyada en el auto, solamente que decidió levantarse e ir a buscar el cuerpo de sus padres, tal vez llamaría a la tía Bulma para que la ayudara. Caminó dirigiéndose al lugar en donde su madre la había echado para salvar su vida sacrificando la de ella. Llegó donde vio más destrozos de lo común y ahogó un sollozo con su mano al ver el cuerpo tendido de su padre en el suelo. Buscó con la mirada el cuerpo de su madre y se tranquilizó solo un poco al no verlo.

―Tal vez esté viva―se dijo a sí misma―Tal vez esté viva y haya ido a pelear―O eso esperaba. Marron se acercó al cuerpo inerte de su padre y se arrodilló ante él. Con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas tomó suavemente la cabeza del hombre que la protegió desde que era una bebé y la colocó en su regazo. Acarició los cabellos canosos de su padre mientras aun seguía llorando.

―Papá… Por favor… ―Ella recordó la desesperación en el momento de ver a su padre tendido en el suelo con un agujero en el pecho y un charco de sangre debajo de él. Ella había gritado, un grito que le desgarraba el alma.

Escuchó una nave aterrizar cerca de ella, no levantó la vista.

― ¡Marron! ―escuchó, pero no supo de donde vino, solamente pudo ver a su madre colocándose enfrente de ella.

―Marron… ―la mencionada levantó la vista para toparse con unos ojos azules idénticos a los suyos igualmente llenos de dolor. Las dos mujeres se abrazaron mientras Marron lloraba en el hombro de su madre.

―Me alegro de que estés viva―le dijo entre sollozos―quiero que papá vuelva.

―Lo hará―Marron miró hacia la voz para ver al tío Goku, aún en su forma de niño, sonreírle para brindarle tranquilidad. Las mujeres se separaron y Goten se acercó.

―Lo llevaré a la nave―dijo indicándole el cuerpo que aun estaba en el regazo de Marron, Dieciocho se levantó asintiendo.

―Llevémoslo a Kame House.

―Dieciocho, yo tengo el conservador es en mi laboratorio―dijo Bulma secándose una lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla.

―Llévalo a Kame House―dijo la rubia. La peli azul asintió, cerró la nave y ella y su hija se dirigieron a Corporación Capsula. Goten levantó el cuerpo de Krilin y salió volando directo a Kame House―Debí decirle a Bulma que te llevara―dijo Dieciocho a su hija.

―No es problema―dijo una voz a su lado, Marron miró y se dio cuenta que era Trunks―Yo la llevo―la mujer asintió y alzó el vuelo. El chico se acercó a la muchacha― ¿Estás herida?

― ¿físicamente? No ¿Emocionalmente? Estoy destruida―la joven se abrazó a sí misma.

―Lo siento… ―él se acercó y la inundó en un abrazo que Marron aceptó―Ven, debo llevarte a Kame House―el chico iba a sacar una capsula pero Marron lo detuvo.

―Llévame volando normal.

― ¿Pero no te da miedo?

―Por eso fue que papá murió, se me tiene que quitar el miedo, llévame―Trunks asintió, tomó a la rubia y la cargó en brazos y voló hasta Kame House.

El abuelo Roshi había organizado su antigua habitación para que ellas pudieran descansar. El conservador en donde estaba el cuerpo de Krilin se quedó en el patio de la pequeña casa rosa. Marron intentó despejar su mente haciendo la cena. El abuelo Roshi y Oolong habían salido a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas, pero Marron sospechó que ellos querían dejar a las mujeres solas con su duelo, ni siquiera Urigame se había acercado.

Marron colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, una costumbre que había heredado de su madre. Colocó los dos platos en una bandeja y subió a la habitación de su madre. Debido a que no habían vuelto a su casa, Marron estaba usando un pijama que tenía suerte de haber dejado en Kame House antes de que ellos se fueran, tenía aun los ojos un poco hinchados de llorar y el cabello suelto. Marron ya iba a entrar a la habitación cuando escuchó a su madre llorar. Se quedó paralizada, había visto a su madre llorar cuando su padre murió, pero esas solo fueron lágrimas, esta vez Marron escuchaba los quejidos y los sollozos. La adolescente abrió un poco la puerta para ver a su mamá con la cara entre las manos y varias lágrimas a través de ellas. La androide detuvo su llanto, levantó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas.

―Se que estás ahí, Mar. Puedo sentir tu ki―dijo Dieciocho y Marron se maldijo a sí misma. La joven empujó suavemente la puerta y entró con la bandeja entre las manos.

―Hice la cena―puso la bandeja en la cama y se sentó al lado de su madre.

―Eso fue vergonzoso―dijo la androide.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―El que me vieras llorando.

―No lo fue, mamá―dijo Marron―Eres humana, bueno, en parte humana, es normal―Dieciocho le dio una sonrisita a su hija―Yo tambien extraño a papá.

―A veces pienso que es inútil llorar puesto que volverá con las esferas del dragón, pero es que mi corazón… Mi corazón me pide el llanto, como si quisiera que me desahogue.

―mamá… Yo necesito hacer una pregunta con respecto a lo que pasó.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― ¿Por qué tío Diecisiete actuó de esa forma?

―No sé, querida. Él no era mi hermano, era como si estuviera poseído, como si lo hubiesen estado controlando.

― ¿Pueden hacerlo?

― ¿Recuerdas el agujero en el cielo? ―la adolescente asintió―El maldito de Gero salió de ahí, en ese lugar había creado a otro androide 17, pero éste era totalmente metálico. Como que tenía un dispositivo para controlar a su homologo. Después que… mi hermano… matara a tu padre fue a fusionarse con el otro y crearon un súper androide. Fue muy difícil derrotarlo.

―O sea… ¿Mi tío está muerto?

―Sí, pero sé que a él tambien lo revivirán. Él no tenía la culpa.

―Mamá… Cuando pensé que habías muerto también… La verdad, tenía miedo que mi tío volviera por mí.

―Shh Shh―la androide abrazó a su hija―Estamos bien.

―Su familia…

―Ellos están bien, Ren me llamó hace poco diciéndome que Diecisiete estaba de guardia y no volvió. Todos están bien.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron abrazadas por un buen rato, hasta que el sueño dominó a la joven y Dieciocho la acomodó. Tomó la bandeja de comida que ni habían probado y la dejó en la cocina. Se asomó al patio y aguantó las lágrimas al ver el contenedor donde estaba el cuerpo de Krilin. Volvió a subir a la habitación, se hizo a un lado de Marron y se acostó.

 _ **.**_

Marron practicó bastante ella sola el cómo volar. Se elevó a pocas alturas hasta que empezó a subir un poco más. Ya, al menos, se defendía.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que revivieran a su padre, solo supo que ese día estaban ellas sentadas en la sala de Kame House. Acababan de darle otra vez energía a Goku para que éste derrotara a los Dragones Oscuros, vaya forma de ayudar, era lo único que podían hacer.

Marron estaba jugando a las cartas con el abuelo Roshi y con Oolong, Dieciocho estaba sentada observándolos. Roshi estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que las mujeres se distrajeran.

Fue de improvisto, solo vieron cuando la androide se levantó de un salto. Tenía lágrimas al borde de sus ojos y corrió al patio, Marron se dio cuenta que su madre debió haber sentido el ki de su padre subir. Ella, así como el resto de los integrantes de Kame House, dejaron su juego tirado para salir tambien al patio.

Como había predicho, Krilin estaba saliendo del conservador, sucio y con la ropa desgarrada. Casi vuelve a caer en el conservador cuando de improvisto Dieciocho se lanzó a abrazarlo.

―Volviste―dijo la androide apretando más fuerte el cuello de su esposo. Krilin pasó sus brazos alrededor de su mujer abrazándola.

―Sí―dijo―he vuelto.

La pareja tardó unos minutos abrazados y apenas se separaron, Marron se lanzó abrazar a su padre.

― ¡Papá! ―exclamó ella―Estoy tan feliz que hayas vuelto… ―Krilin besó la cabeza de su hija y la apretó. Se separaron.

―Te iremos a conseguir ropa limpia―dijo Dieciocho y miró a su hija―Mar, acompáñame―La adolescente asintió y se elevó junto a su madre. Krilin la miró sorprendido.

― ¿Cuándo aprendiste a volar? ―Marron rió

―Una larga historia―y alzaron el vuelo dirigiéndose a la ciudad. Tardaron bastante en llegar, puesto que Marron aun no se movía con facilidad en el aire. Apenas llegaron a la puerta de su casa, notaron a una figura en una esquina. Dieciocho puso a Marron detrás de ella y se colocó en posición para pelear.

―Vengo en son de paz―dijo la figura y Marron supo enseguida que era su tío. El androide salió de las sombras con las manos en alto.

― ¡Tío Diecisiete! ―Exclamó Marron, sin importar que su mamá la detuviera, ella corrió hacia su tío, sabía que no era malo ahora, ella sabía que volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Se lanzó a abrazarlo y el androide de cabello negro aceptó el abrazo con una sonrisa―Me alegra que estés vivo, me alegra que vuelvas a ser tú.

―Igual―dijo el androide. Sobrina y tío se separaron y Diecisiete se quedó mirando a su hermana, quien, tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada hacia otro lugar. ―Dieciocho… Yo lo siento tanto… Sabes que no quise matarlo ¿Verdad? ¿Lo sabes?

―Lo sé―dijo la androide―Maldita sea, lo sé―ella se acercó y Diecisiete sonrió. La bofetada que Dieciocho le dio en verdad lo sorprendió.

― ¿Por qué…? ―Pero después el abrazo lo dejó anonado.

―Siempre fuiste tan débil―le dijo la androide―Ve que dejar que el imbécil de Gero te dominara… Estúpido… ―Diecisiete sonrió, sabía que esa era la forma en que Dieciocho mostraba su cariño

― ¿Tu marido revivió? ―preguntó Diecisiete cuando se separó de su hermana.

―Sí―dijo la androide―le vinimos a buscar ropa. Deberías ir a casa, Ren está preocupada por ti―Diecisiete asintió.

― ¿Está en Kame House?

― ¿Piensas llegar?

―A pedirle disculpas, mi alma no estará tranquila―la androide se encogió de hombros.

―Procura llegar a casa después―se despidieron, Dieciocho tomó sus llaves y junto a su hija entraron a la casa.

 _ **.**_

La verdad, Krilin no se esperaba otra visita después de Goku, y menos su cuñado que la última vez que había visto había sido dirigiendo un rayo de energía a través de él.

―Diecisiete, que sorpresa―dijo Krilin―Dieciocho no está…

―Lo sé, acabo de hablar con ellas. Quería verte a ti.

― ¿A mí?

―Quería pedirte disculpas, estaba siendo controlado por Gero y no sabía lo que hacía.

―Supe que no eras tú mismo cuando te expresaste en forma positiva a Gero―Diecisiete soltó una risita.

―Me debería dar miedo que el esposo de mi hermana me conociera tanto―Krilin también rió―Bien, eso era todo lo que venía a decir. Volveré a casa―Krilin asintió y extendió su mano, su cuñado se la estrechó.

―Hasta la próxima―dijo el guerrero. El androide hizo una señal con la cabeza y se alejó volando.

Dieciocho y Marron llegaron una hora después. La adolescente se tiró a la arena jadeando como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

―No sé cómo pueden volar con tanta facilidad―dijo con una sonrisita.

―Iré a cambiarme―dijo Krilin―Cenemos esta noche aquí, el maestro Roshi ya empezó a cocinar.

―Lo ayudaré―dijo Marron entrando y dejando a sus padres solos. Sin haberlo previsto Dieciocho volvió a abrazar a su marido.

―No sé qué es lo que haré el día en que mueras y no te pueda revivir.

―Seguir tu vida.

―No será lo mismo―la pareja se sentó en la arena aún abrazados―Yo no moriré, ni cuando Marron muera, ni cuando nuestros nietos mueran.

―Dieciocho…

―Tú fuiste el que me enseñó a vivir mi vida. Tú me salvaste de mí misma.

―Creo que no merezco tanto mérito―Dieciocho lo soltó y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

―Claro que lo mereces, eres un tonto que cree que lo que hiciste por mí no fue importante. Puede que creas eso, pero para mí si fue importante y cuando te vayas no será lo mismo, no tendré a quien darle las buenas noches, mi cama estará vacía ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Eres un simple humano que morirá!

―Dieciocho, yo lo sé. Pero no pensemos en eso, no pensemos en que algún día moriré y no me podrán revivir. No pensemos eso ¿Bien? Quedémonos en el ahora, en que ahora estoy aquí, contigo y aún me quedan muchos años por vivir.―Dieciocho lo miró y le acarició el rostro, notando algunas arrugas que ya lo enmarcaban. Krilin tomó la mano de su esposa y le dio un beso en ella. Se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse.

―Está bien… ―Y ambos entraron a Kame House. Marron estaba en la cocina con el Maestro Roshi preparando la cena. La joven miró a sus padres entrar agarrados de la mano y les dio una gran sonrisa. Dieciocho le sonrió de vuelta, también le dolería la muerte de ella, pero Krilin tenía razón, tenían que mirar al presente, ellos estaban ahí, con ella y eso era lo importante.

 _ **Nota: Duré mucho escribiendo este OS, no recuerdo cuanto… Sin embargo, me gustó mucho como quedó 7w7**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? Pasé de una situación triste a algo un poco más feliz, sin contar la preocupación de Dieciocho a que haría después de la muerte de su familia (Siempre lo he pensado y me pone triste saber que ella quedará sola en algún momento)**_

 _ **La escena de la muerte de Krilin en GT me pareció muy triste… Y por eso quise escribir sobre ello.**_


End file.
